Corruption
N̖̮̲͇̞͙̟̤̑͂͒̒ͬ̎ͭ̚͟à̸̜͊̈ͬ̔̀ẗ̡̘̺̻̥̭̖͈ͣ͝ͅh̳̰̥̙̦̞͉̦̤ͭ̃̏ḛ̛̙͗́ͨ̽'s Backstory By Ethan :3 warning: disturbiating Part 1 It was a normal day. I was chatting with Eyebrow Dog and Birdyman. -I got a fabulous idea! Why don't we create something new like... a new material! Bawkah~ nice idea, right?- Birdyman said, with excitment.-Or a new species...- said Eyebrow Dog. -It would be much... Better- We kept coming up with ideas, until we suddenly stopped so we could discuss tomorrow. When Birdyman and Eyebrow Dog were asleep, i had the sudden urge to create chaos. I tried not to, but i went to my "throne" and started creating a zombie virus. I made it kill nearly everything. Next day, Eyebrow Dog and Birdyman found out. They started asking me why. Their voices were so annoying. Bark bark this, bawk bawk that. I took out my cloud sword, and stabbed Eyebrow Dog in the chest. He yelled in pain, falling to the ground. He couldn't cheat death this time. I proceeded to stab him. Alot. Birdyman tried escaping, but i took out my throwable daggers, and threw them right into Birdyman's back. He fell down, all bloody and stuff. I couldn't control it, i was just doing it. I somewhat enjoyed seeing them both suffer. Those idiots. Why did i create them in the first place? I left through a portal to an alternate world. Since i had no one else to murder, i felt the need to kill the other versions of me. Only i shall stand. Part 2 I entered a rather peaceful dimension. Too peaceful. I was on some sort of boat. It needed a bit of a makeover. I saw Eyebrow Dog and Birdyman, except Eyebrow Dog had a bowtie and top hat meanwhile Birdyman had a fedora and vest. They looked scared when they saw my bloody, corrupted sword. Its the face of fear. I ran towards them, first slicing Eyebrow Dog's throat open. It was easy. I stared at Birdyman. He started flying away. I took out my daggers, and threw one at Birdyman's head. He fell. It was exactly like duck hunt. The captain, or "me" as i liked to call the little fella, walked out of his room. He saw me. He saw his dead crew members. He looked terrified. He started running, but it was no matter. He made it to the edge of the boat. I stood up onto a table. The fear in his eyes was like looking at a headless chicken. Because i... cut off his head. End of story. Part 3 After burning the boat down, i decided to go to another universe. It was a village or something like that. I saw a house with Birdyman, Eyebrow Dog, and Trouble playing a game. Seemed like jenga or something. I aproached the house, open the door, and to that point, Eyebrow Dog and Birdyman where already at the door with red swords, and a red-coated version of me was behind them, with an orange cloud sword. i laughed. Eyebrow Dog and Birdyman seemed confused, while Trouble was just standing there. -Im bawking confused, who is he if you are right there?- Asked Birdyman. -He isnt me. He is corrupted, he should be killed. I know who he is...- Replied Trouble. It was a bit funny actually, looking at Birdyman terrified, along with Eyebrow Dog. I pushed Birdyman, in which he tripped and fell onto the table, knocking down the jenga tower, which after that i stabbed him, killing him. I sliced at Eyebrow Dog, causing him to look even more terrified than before. Except birdyman, he was dead. Heh... I grabbed "myself" and threw "me" out the window. He fell to the ground, but got up, as his hands started flaming orange. I laughed, as my hands also started flaming green. He looked scared. We fought for hours, until he finally fell to the ground. He crouched up into a ball, and begged. But, well, i killed him anyways. Part 4 I proceeded to go to a cloudy universe, exactly like mine. It was me. The original version of me. He was standing right there. That is when i was scared... A shiver went down my spine. I stopped trusting myself. I took a step back. -This is going too far.- Said... Trouble...-You already lost at this point... I was warned, so were the others. Now...- Before he stabbed me, i teleported away, to an old abandoned house. It looked familiar, i was not sure. But all of a sudden... I felt like he was near. Very near. I climbed up to the roof, and watched. There he was, standing. I summoned my guards, I was afraid of him. He ran towards the house, and defeated all the guards that were in his way. Finally, he came. I was the last one. I took out my sword. After fighting, i was finally defeated. Now, i... Do not exist. Im not here or there. Im not a threat anymore. But they forgot one thing: I still have powers. I can still create slaves. They will still obey me. I will survive.Category:StoryCategory:Ethan's Creation